Angela's Critic/Transcript
( The episode begins with Angela hidden, she takes the phone and calls Tom, who was watching TV with Hank. ) ( Tom's phone vibrates, and he picks up. ) Tom: '''Oh, hey Angela ! What's going on ? '''Angela: ''( in the phone ) Wait a second. Did I just hear the sound of your phone not making a sound when I called ? '''Tom: '''Well, I don't know what you're... ( Angela appears and walks to the front of the two. ) '''Tom: '( gasps ) ''He-llo, how are you ? ( Hank turns off the TV. ) '''Angela: '''Cause yesterday I changed your ringtone to my new song: " What's Not To Love ". '''Tom: '''Yeah, I found that out when my phone rang at the Museum of Silence. '''Hank: '''Yeah, the tour guide was so mad he almost said something. ( Tom nods ) '''Angela: '''Well, this isn't a museum, so why don't you turn it back on ? '''Tom: '''Uh... because... ￼￼let's see, how can I put this ? '''Angela: '''I knew it. You hate my new song. '''Tom: '''What ?! I like it. Everybody likes it... I mean, Hank, what do you think of Angela's new song ? '''Hank: '''Uhh, I have to go and uh... Watch my carrots grow... I planted carrots in my excuse garden. ( Hank waves to them and leaves. ) '''Tom: '''Okay, Angela, fine. You wanna know the truth ? The truth is... I loved your song ! '''Angela: '''Really ? Oh ! ( she approaches him and sits on the couch ) '''Tom: '''Yes ! Totally ! And now that I think about it, I'm gonna make sure I hear " What's Not To Love " every time I get a call. '''James: '''Excuse me! '''Angela: '''Wow ! '''Tom: '''And... There ! '''Song: 'Wo-oh, Wo-oh, what's not to love... '' ( Tom starts humming the song, disgusted. ) ( Talking Tom and friends Theme song starts. ) '''Hank: '( Eating carrot ) ''Mmm, earthy. '''Ben: '''Did you wash that carrot ? '''Hank: '''No, did you wash your cereal ? '''Angela: '( Comes in ) ''You guys, guess why today is better than yesterday and why tomorrow will be even better than today. Okay, so you know Victoria Payne ? '''Ben: '''Victoria Payne ? Isn't she that really mean music critic from the " Thumbs-Up Thumbs-Down " Report ? '''Ginger: '''Yeah, remember when she made that hip-hop star, Tough-Guy No-Tears, cry ? '''Tom: '( Laughs ) ''And then she gave his crying a thumbs-down. '''Ginger: '''Wow, she's so cool ! '''Angela: '''Well, tomorrow she's coming here to Interview me and review my new song ! '''Tom: '( Spits on the mug and coughs ) ''What ?! Why would you agree to that ? '''Angela: '''Because if Victoria Payne gives you a thumbs-up, it basically means you've made it in the music world. '''Tom: '''Angela, this is a mistake. Victoria Payne doesn't like anyone ! '''Zoboomafoo:' Let's''' go '''rescue our friends. Stub } Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts